


To Be A Savior

by breezyshoe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezyshoe/pseuds/breezyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instincts hadn’t won this battle. Nothing had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Savior

Frustration definitely had to be the reason for this situation. There was no other way to put it.

Spark was a passionate man, he went in headfirst, game plans were something that could be thought up later once you got the taste of the competition. But at that point, he had too much worry to even think of anything. He was running on adrenaline as he rushed forward.

"Spark, stop!" Go shouted, trying to keep up with his team leader.

That had to be a first, huh? Him actually trying to tame the powerhouse team leader. Usually they both were in the same shenanigans, same ideas, same goals for a day of fun and thrills. In the end they'd both be scolded by the other team leaders.

"Spark!" He was desperate, fearful, everything inside him was ready to crawl out his body and flee to safety. He wanted to run himself, he didn't want to see this!

" _SPARK!"_ He yelled again, was he too quiet? Was that why he couldn't hear him? If that was the case, he had to move faster, _MOVE FASTER LEGS._

He pushed himself forward, with all the running and jogging the two had done together in search of Pokemon, in order to hatch the millions of eggs Spark just happened to find per day, he had the stamina to keep running.

**_Run, Go, RUN._ **

Hand outstretched, he felt the fabric of the hoodie a second, again, and then he snagged it in a proper hold. He caught up, he got him..!

The two stumble at the uneven balance, rolling into a pile on the ground. Go was the first up, panting hard and keeping a firm hold on Spark who struggled to get from beneath him. "Stop it.. _STOP IT_!" His voice cracked, he felt like crying.

"Get off me Go!" Spark snapped, his eyes weren't even on him, they were on the tragedy before them. "I have to help them, I have to--!"

**_"IT'S TOO LATE!"_ **

The silence was much more unbearable than he thought. No, it wasn't silent. The crumbling of the building just feet from them was enough to fill that void.

A PokeCenter had been attacked by a nasty group. Judging from the expressions on the rough group's faces now, it had been an accident, something that had not been a part of their plans.

Go and Spark had been in the right place at the right time. When the team attacked, attempting to steal handfuls of Pokemon, the two rushed into action. Battle after battle, they had defeated the group and just then did it happen. A final battle between Spark and the so-called boss had lead to an powerful battle - intense and strong.

Too strong.

The final attack from their Pokemon had clashed and ricocheted, slamming into the PokeCenter. Once they had realized their mistake, the team had fled and those still inside had managed to get to safety but that didn't mean the injured Pokemon and Eggs inside could do the same thing.

Trainers in the distance screamed and cried in fear, their partners still inside and in need of help. The Center shook and crumbled, caving in second after second. There was no way anyone could get in and out in time to rescue them all from the impending doom that was happening.

_WHACK_

Go fell backwards, pain swelled from his nose. He groaned and sat up, bringing a hand up. Droplets of blood fell into his palm. Spark had just.. hit him? He looked up flabbergasted. Spark just hit him?

Spark himself seemed shocked by his own actions, his fist shaking in mid-air.

"I-...gYAH-" Spark fell back once Go tackled him down, his collar gripped.

Go looked.. furious. Before Spark could open his mouth, he soon was sharing the same pain as Go. It was an intense and horrible sensation.. and yet they kept going. Punch after punch, tumbling and rolling on the ground. Screams of frustration and tears of remorse.

The last, final punch had come from Go. It was strong enough to get Spark off him. The distance was a good amount for them to not jump right back into action. They sat where they were, panting harshly and spitting out blood that had poured into their mouths.

Go stood up, wiping the blood from his nose, Spark doing the same. The battle was over, but the frustration was still there.

"Are you stupid?!" Go's chest hurt. He couldn't remember Spark hitting him there. Actually this place had always hurt since he had seen Spark running towards the fallen center where he could have been hurt or even worse if he made it inside. Fear and hurt was what had been nagging him the most this entire time.

"You would have died, Spark! Don't you get it!?" Go's voice cracked, he wasn't used to yelling so much. He rarely got this angry, he was always able to look at the bright side of things.. no, that wasn't it. Ever since he met Spark, he just couldn't help but see the positivity in everything and anything. All the time they had been together had been nothing more than happy memories.

The pain in his chest wasn't letting up either, it was only getting worse. He clawed at the spot and blinked back tears he hadn't realized were there before. "You would have died...! .. you stupid... _stupid idiot_!" He cried.

Spark said nothing but his face told it all. He knew what he had done, well, what he had been about to do. He knew it had been pointless, there was no way he could have gotten inside and out safely.

He would have died trying.

"I.. I'm sorry..." Spark finally spoke. Go never realized how one could miss the sound of someone’s voice this much. "I'm sorry, Go.. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." His voice cracked, tears spilling. It was obvious he wasn't just apologizing for his rash moves or for hurting Go in the process of his own grief. The center was gone, it was too late to do anything. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't be the hero everyone had been hoping to come save the day.

Go moved forward and tugged the man into his arms, gripping him tightly. He could feel the hot tears soaking into his shoulder.

Instincts hadn’t won this battle.

Nothing had. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off revolococities recent artwork of Go and Spark on twitter! I just had to write something when I saw it. ; u ;


End file.
